


Never Asked

by Kris_krisser



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-07
Updated: 1999-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telegram mix up causes problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Asked

Never Asked  
OW  
by Kris

 

**Standish incarcerated STOP Drunk and disorderly STOP Saloon altercation STOP Sanchez**

“Send the telegram in care of Chris Larabee, Four Corners.” Ezra Standish paid the telegraph operator and thanked him before he left. He then headed over to the sheriff’s office to visit Josiah.

\---------

Chris Larabee saw the telegraph operator flag him down and made his way over to his office. He tipped his hat as he passed Mrs. Potter, then he opened the door and walked in. “Mornin Thomas,” the leader of the peacekeepers greeted him cordially.

“Morning, Mr. Larabee. Just received a telegram for you.” Thomas handed the folded paper to him.

Chris read the message and sighed. He thought to himself that Ezra caused most of his own problems. He thanked Thomas and headed for the sheriff’s office. The gunslinger laid the telegram on the desk and picked up the month’s end report that the Judge insisted be turned in. “Damm, I hate paper work.”

\-------

Ezra Standish entered the sheriff’s office of Cold Springs. He immediately saw Josiah lying flat in a jail cell, but he faced the sheriff, “May I speak with your prisoner?” The conman tried to use a meek voice.

“Sure, go ahead. Can’t release him ‘till I hear back from the Doc on the condition of Baxter, the man that Standish hit.” He stood, taking the keys off a wall hook and opened the cell door. “I’ll just be out front having a smoke.” The sheriff left them alone.

Ezra sat next to Josiah and asked, “You want to tell me what happened here? The last time I saw you, you were in route to your room. And just how did you become Mr. Standish?”

Josiah rubbed his face with both hands, while shaking his head. “I have a bad memory of this place and last night the demons set upon me and I drank to drown them. I guess I took exception to some comments and busted a few heads. When the sheriff asked my name, I saw the brother of my demon and knew I could not give my name, so I gave him yours.” Josiah hung his head, not meeting Ezra’s eyes.

“I see. Does Josiah Sanchez fear retribution from this demon’s brother?” Ezra wanted to know how much to protect his person.

“The person who killed his brother ten years ago was older than you are now, so even with the name, it couldn’t be you.” Josiah answered quickly.

Ezra nodded his head in understanding. “One of the men involved in your altercation is still unconscious. The sheriff is waiting for him to awake before he releases you.” The gambler shared this newly acquired information with the preacher.

“Another black mark on my slate of sins,” was Josiah’s only comment.

“Care to share the story of this particular demon?” Ezra asked, wondering if perhaps this introspective man needed to share it, to be rid of it.

Josiah sat in silence for several minutes, and the conman figured that was his answer. Then Josiah began to speak, “It was back in Kansas, just before the war. One of the powerful citizenry was practicing unfair pricing techniques. It was one stop on my spiritual sojourn and some folk appealed to me to help them. The arguments were heated and folks were pressing for changes. Evidently this influential baron was feeling that his empire was threatened and sent one of his sons to confront us. The man had such an inflated ego, he never considered the possibility that there were men better than his son. This son challenged the eldest member of the reform group and it was obvious that he was chosen because he was less capable physically. But the rules of a challenge allowed for a stand in and Daniel picked me as I had demonstrated that I was a fair shot. The father was insulted by the implication that I would be a better shot than his son. Hell, Ezra, I was. He had his son stand there and accept me as the stand in and forced the confrontation. I shot him first and hit him in the shoulder. His father screamed at him to finish me, and the son tried. I couldn’t see any other alternative, so I shot him again, the son died. This eventually spurred the townspeople into accepting nothing less than fair prices. The younger brother watched and I have never gotten that look in his eyes out of my mind.” The sadness in his voice, could make one think that this all happened yesterday.

“Josiah, it sounded like you did what you had to do,” Ezra commented.

“The son wasn’t the agitator, it should have been the father. I felt like I took an innocent.”

“Not so innocent if he was willing to kill you for his father.” Ezra gave him a knowing look.

Josiah sighed, that man’s soul still weighed him down.

The sheriff entered and returned to his desk. Ezra stood and said as he looked down on the older man, “I’ll bring some dinner by later.” He turned to the lawman, “That okay with you, Sheriff?”

The man behind the desk nodded. With a last glance at Josiah, the gambler stepped out into the sun and headed to the saloon.

\--------

Buck Wilmington headed over to the jail, it was his time to relieve Nathan. JD still had some time to go before he was relieved by Chris. Buck looked down at the telegram on the desk and laughed aloud. “Ol Ez, can sure find trouble anywhere.”

Nathan agreed, “He brings it on himself, cheatin folks outta their money.”

JD spoke up, “Don’t ya think that’s a bit unfair. You don’t know he cheats. He’s real good at what he does. Doesn’t always mean he cheats if he wins.”

Bucked laughed again, “Hope you always have that rosy outlook on life JD.”

\---------

Ezra spent most of the evening with Josiah. He returned to the saloon when only the serious gamblers would be still be there. He won enough to pay for his hotel room and then called it quits. He didn’t want to attract too much attention to himself.

While eating breakfast the next morning, the conman heard some interesting tidbits of information, the most reveling was that the town doctor has a long running feud with his current patient. The one that the sheriff was still holding Josiah on.

Ezra used the morning hours to ask innocent questions and then listen to the answers and other questions they sparked. With very little effort, he was able to garner a great wealth of information. Ezra had learned early when to be quiet and listen. He usually used conversation to distract others or to steer them away from topics he rather not discuss.

Ezra hoped that the sheriff was a fair man.

\-----

 

The gambler handed the box lunch that he purchased at the hotel to the preacher. Knowing that the sheriff was in hearing distance, Ezra said to Josiah, “Mr. Standish, do you recall any other disagreements in the saloon that day, other than your own?”

Josiah looked up, puzzled by Ezra’s question he shook his head as he answered, “Not too much, was concentrating on my drinking. Why?”

Acting as though he was lowering his voice, the conman enunciated clearly, “Some folk were discussing how the Doc himself, and Baxter nearly threw punches at one another earlier in the day. Barkeep said the Doc swore to get even. I was hoping you remembered some of it.”

The sheriff looked over, having heard every word, “Not bad mouthing our Doc, are you, Mr. Sanchez?”

Josiah looked up, but Ezra answered, “That was not my intention. I was merely trying to ascertain if my friend remembered any of the supposed conversation.”

The sheriff looked at Ezra while he tried to work out all he said. “Well, better not.”

The gambler himself, was taking a gamble that his food-for-thought would set the sheriff to pondering.

\------

Vin joined JD in the sheriff’s office after his midday patrol.

Holding up the telegram, JD asked, “You see this?”

Vin nodded, “Yeah, yesterday.” He sat down and put his feet on the desk. Used his feet to rock the chair back and forth on the backlegs of it.

“Ya know Vin, there’s somethin bugging me about this telegram……”

Vin raised his eyebrows, as if to say, what?”

“Did you look at the wording?” JD was adamant.

Vin sighed, his lessons with Mary have gone great, but some of the long words still gave him trouble. “I got the meaning.”

JD smiled, “See, that’s it. Josiah doesn’t talk like that. Oh, he knows what the words mean, but he doesn’t use them much. ….And Vin, really, when was the last time that you saw Ezra drunk and disorderly?”

Vin thought on it, “Can’t say I can remember.”

“Vin, Josiah didn’t send this telegram. Ezra did. So, how’d he do that if he’s in jail?” JD looks implied that the answer was easy.

Vin let the chair down flat. “JD, I think you’re right.” Disgusted with himself for missing it, he grabbed the telegram and headed out the door.

First checking that the prisoners were locked up tight, JD followed.

The tracker went straight to the saloon. Straight to the table Larabee sat . He slapped the telegram down, saying plainly, “Josiah’s in trouble, Ezra sent the telegram.”

The gunslinger looked at Vin first and noted the tracker’s serious expression. He picked up the telegram, “This is from yesterday.” He dropped it back on the table.

“Chris, read it aloud.” Vin stared at Chris directly in the eyes.

It was the tone of his friend’s voice that had him pick up the telegram and read it aloud. “Standish incarcerated. Drunk and disorderly. Saloon altercation. Sanchez.”

“That does sound like Ezra,” Nathan said realistically.

JD piped in with the same question he’d asked of Vin. “How many times has Ezra been drunk and disorderly?”

Buck answered that one, “Hell, Ezra is usually a happy drunk, or so depressed he doesn’t speak.”

Chris shook his head, “You’re right, Vin.”

Vin said, “No, it was JD that figured it out.”

“We’ll have to go to Cold Springs and help him out.” Chris looked to the four men, “We’ll leave early. I’ll send a message along, let Ezra know we’re coming.”

JD hung back and commented to Vin and Buck, “That’ll sure make Ezra feel bad.”

“How so JD?” Buck asked.

“Chris wasn’t going down to help Ezra, but now that he knows, he’s going to help Josiah.”

Vin looked real thoughtful as he left the saloon.

Larabee went straight to the telegraph office. He sent a message in care of Josiah Sanchez. *It’s a reversal, isn’t it?*

He waited for the reply. Ten minutes later he received, *Affirmative*

He sent, *We’ll be there late tomorrow* He left the office with a wave at Thomas.

\-----

When Ezra received the message, he thanked the operator and left. As he crossed the threshold into the street, he crushed the telegram in his fist and let it drop.

“Sure,” he mumbled aloud, “when they know it’s Josiah in trouble, they’re on the way. As long as it was me, they figured I was able to take care of myself. Different people. Same treatment.” Ezra was surprised at the hurt he felt admitting this to himself. “Hell,’ he thought to himself, ‘I need a drink.’ He made his way over to the saloon.

After throwing back two shots, he forced his thoughts into other directions. He asked the barkeep, “Sir, is it possible that you recall the altercation from the previous afternoon?”

The barkeep turned his head and said, “Huh?”

Ezra took a breath, “Do you remember the fight yesterday?”

The barkeep looked disgusted, “Hell, yes. They busted the place up, but good.”

“I imagine they did. Do you know which ruffian started it?” Ezra asked.

“Nope, I don’t.” He looked and moved away rather quickly. He was about to pursue this but the barmaid caught his eye. He seated himself at a table and raised his hand for a drink. She came to the table and took his order.

“I have to go to the store, would you walk with me?” She asked lowly.

“Indeed, I will ma’am.”

“Ten minutes, out front.” She smiled as she walked away.

Ezra threw down a coin for the drinks and went out front to wait. Less than fifteen minutes later the barmaid exited the saloon. The two walked down the street toward the general store.

“Your friend was very drunk, and he hit many men, but he did not hit the man they say he did. Doc Baxter did that himself.” She was certain as she shared this information.

“Would you be willing to tell the sheriff this?” Ezra asked, hopeful.

“I will go in tomorrow morning and do this.” She nodded as she answered.

“You will not do it today?” Ezra was puzzled.

“The sheriff won’t return ‘till tomorrow.” She smiled. “He has dinner at his mother’s place every Wednesday.”

“Thank you ma’am. Are you going to lose any wages? I could compensate you.” Ezra offered instead of a tip.

“No, but thank you. It’s just the right thing to do. You or your friend don’t seem like bad people, and the Doc shouldn’t get away with it.”

“My friend and I sincerely thank you.” Ezra bowed to her.

She smiled as she left him. He tipped his hat as she entered the store. Ezra headed to the jail. Wanted to share the good information with Josiah.

He stopped at the hotel and picked up a box dinner for Josiah, in case the deputy forgot. He entered the jail and approached the desk. The deputy waved him on, “Sheriff said you’d be by. Just don’t talk too loud.”

Ezra nodded as he advanced toward Josiah. He was laying on his back, apparently counting something on the ceiling. “Hello, my friend. I do have some news for you.” He gestured for the preacher to move closer to the bars.

“Thank you,” Josiah said as Ezra handed the food to him. “And what news do you have to tell me?”

“Tomorrow morning the barmaid will talk to the sheriff. She saw who injured Baxter and it wasn’t you. You should offer to pay for damages though. It would go far to soothe ruffled feathers.”

Josiah touched his pocket, “I don’t really have that much to compensate for the mess.” Ezra pulled out a few bills and handed them to Josiah. “Now, Ezra…”

“Please Mr. Standish. Mr. Sanchez would wish to contribute to the church fund.” Ezra replied.

Josiah smiled as he squeezed the hand that handed the money over.

\-------

Next morning, Ezra didn’t want to appear too anxious, so he took Chaucer out and went for a ride. Thoughts he had tried to submerge fought back and surfaced again.

The gambler was well aware that Mr. Jackson’s opinion of him was influenced by his Southern accent and upbringing. This, Ezra accepted, as it was understandable. He himself, had been quick to lump Nathan in with all Negroes. It had been on association with the healer, that Ezra had begun to see him in an alternative way. Even a few times, Nathan ceased to have color.

But the times when Nathan felt it was his duty to point out all of his character faults as he sees them, well, all the reasons why he liked him would fall by the wayside.

The gambler had come to the decision that Mr. Jackson would always distrust his way of life. It seemed beside the point that they had fought side by side in many a skirmish, dragging the other out of harm’s way. No, that was all forgotten if Nathan didn’t like something ‘the conman’ said or did. But, he was open and honest about it. Ezra felt he knew where he stood with the man. At the rear.

Mr. Larabee was a different matter, altogether. The day he had given him a second chance, something no one else had ever done, priorities changed within the gambler. Ezra then gambled that he could change the gunslinger’s opinion of him and eventually become a trusted member of this unique group.

Recently he had come to realize, this was not in the cards. Oh, Mr. Larabee would say the words on occasion, but if at any time, a situation arose where he would have cause to question one’s integrity or ethics, well, the gambler was never given the benefit of the doubt. Once a gambler, always a gambler. Once a conman, always a conman.

He had once believed that his associates would come to recognize some of the little changes that working together in a group had wrought, but alas, that also was not to be.

They all gave JD a chance to change and grow, to be different than his upbringing, but none of those chances were spared for him, a conman.

The current situation sprang to mind, a perfect example. When their illustrious leader thought Ezra incarcerated, he filed the information. When it became apparent that it was Sanchez jailed, well, the five men couldn’t wait to get here and extricate their friend.

Possibly, that was it, Ezra questioned himself. Friends they were not. Sure, they back each other in a fight, they were paid to do that, but support for yours truly ended there. Buck and JD seemed to have crossed over to an, almost brotherly relationship. Nathan and Josiah were friends of long standing. Then there was Vin and Mr. Larabee, they appeared to have been kindred spirits from the word go. Finally, there was Ezra Standish, always by himself. He was odd man out. The extra. He was not a friend.

Ezra took a deep breath, wondering at the pain he felt….he wanted to be their friend.

It wasn’t like he had gone out of his way to encourage such feelings. Usually those type of relationships are fraught with problems and let downs. Course, he has always assumed this from his observations of others, as he had no direct situations in which to gauge from for himself.

His mother had taught him well. Friends and family can only tie you down and bring you down. He knew that to be true with family; his mother only collected him when he could be useful. So he had learned to be extremely useful. But that still that had never achieved what he wanted. Just to be with his mother each day.

Acquaintances he had made through the years had always shown they weren’t friends, when what they needed from him was achieved, he was cast off like confederate money. No one had wanted to back him, or stay with him through a rough patch. He had learned to survive by himself on his own.

It wasn’t until these six men that he had begun to yearn for himself, that lure of friendship. But in the end, he was treated the same. They appreciated, sometimes even liked, his conning skills when they were able to save someone or dish out justice or revenge. But then when his skills were no longer needed, he was cast off right along with them.

Vin and Mr. Larabee could shoot people and that was okay. Nathan and Josiah couldn’t save everyone and that was okay. Buck could bed every female, single or married in the nation, and that was fine. But if he played poker with folks and he won, somehow he was wrong. He cheated. Was underhanded to unsuspecting folks. Did they believe that everyone expected to win each time they sat and played, it was called gambling. But all that didn’t matter. Because he didn’t matter.

Ezra knew it was time he accepted this and moved on, but he still found it difficult to do. It was nice in its own way, a paying job, being on the right side of the law. Having men watch your back in a fight. It was harder to give that up than he would have ever dreamed.

But not being respected by your peers was just as difficult.

Ezra was so lost in his thoughts that he did not know that other riders were around until he felt the rope pull taught against his middle and dragged him from his horse. Chaucer immediately ran away from the group. No one noticed, and Chaucer rode off towards home. The eight men had their eyes fixed on the man they were dragging on the ground behind Jerrick’s horse. The bouncing and pounding tore up that fine red coat. Spurring much laughter from the spectators.

Ezra forced himself to keep his head up so it would not hit the ground. He kept his eyes closed and lips pursed so the flinging rocks did not hit those sensitive places of his face. For they were bouncing off all other areas of his body. His coat and shirt were worn through and his back was rubbed raw from the uneven surface that he was being dragged across. He was grateful when the horse began to slow, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without screaming out the pain.

The horse stopped all together, but before he could gather his wits to rise, his hands were pulled above his head and tied together. After his feet were bound, a rope was pushed between his constrained wrists and then he was hauled off the ground by that rope. It was tied off when he was fully hanging, feet high above the ground.

Ezra was sure that his shoulders were to be pulled from their sockets. He bit on the insides of his mouth to prevent himself from crying aloud. He was horrified to see a man in front of him uncoiling a whip.

Before the man whipped his arm back to strike, another asked, “Are you sure it’ll be okay with Dobson for you to whip this fella?”

“The boss didn’t say we couldn’t, and ya know how much he hates him, I don’t think he’ll mind.”  
The other man looked around, but no one was willing to go against Jerrick, so Jerrick cracked the whip and struck Ezra across the chest, just missing his face.

Ezra sucked in his breath, the pain was ghastly, it radiated throughout his entire body, right to his fingertips. Before he had a chance to consider the next strike, it came. Flicking his right ear, he yelped, unable to hold back the cry. Jerrick moved to the back and whipped the already open and raw area. The second strike on his back included his head, the pain so severe, that the body protected its own with the state of unconsciousness.

Jerrick cracked the whip three more times before he realized that his victim was unconscious.

\-------

Josiah was baffled, Ezra had missed lunch and dinner, and where the food was, was not as important as where was Ezra. The barmaid had come, just as she promised Ezra she would. The sheriff listened and asked a couple of questions, then thanked her.

The sheriff had approached him then and explained that he had made a few inquiries himself and it looked as though Josiah would be off the hook soon. Josiah offered to pay for the damages and his offer was accepted. He handed over the money that Ezra had given him. The sheriff made out a receipt and passed it through the bars. He then explained that if the doctor continued to believe that Josiah was being held for the battery, then Baxter would fair better. Josiah agreed to stay in jail another night. The sheriff promised he would be out by midday on the morrow.

The sheriff had provided him with a meal when he saw that his friend was a no show. “Probably out trying to do my job. But your friend was right.”

Josiah was again grateful to Ezra for his diligence in this matter. Which made him all the more worried. He would have liked to believe that Ezra had become engrossed in a poker game, but he knew that was not it. He worried on through the night.

\------

Five tired riders made town by midnight. They set up camp just outside town, Buck said he’d go into town and check the saloon for Ezra, who was sure to be involved in a card game. Vin made a perimeter check as Chris made a fire. Nathan and JD just laid out their bedrolls and fell asleep.

Several hours later Buck returned to camp. Vin and Chris, both still awake. Vin asked, “What Ezra have to say?”

Buck shrugged, “He wasn’t there, hadn’t been all day.”

“Then where in the hell have you been?” Chris growled.

“Well, you see, there was this pretty lady, and she tol’ me she just had to get to know me and…”

“Nuf, we get the picture. We’ll find them both in the morning.”

\------

The sunrise might have been considered a breathtaking sight, but for Ezra, it meant a new round of torment. Jerrick used the whip each time the gambler would regain consciousness. The last round concentrated on his legs. His trousers were now shredded bits, held together by the seam.

The conman was conning himself now, trying to convince his brain that he wasn’t in pain. He only succeeded in not yelling aloud, he guessed he wasn’t as good at conning as he thought.

Jerrick had been prepared to work creatively with his whip again this morning but they had word their boss was on his way. Ezra had an hour respite.

He was hanging from a high branch in the tallest tree, tied by wrists, head lolled to the side, when Dodson rode up. He looked at the fancy dressed man as he moved his horse close enough to enable him to pull his head up by the hair to check his face. He turned to the others, decidedly pissed, “Who fucked with him? and this ain’t the man. He’s too young. Sanchez would have to be fifty by now. Damm.” He looked to the men that rode in with him, “Wake him, maybe he knows where his namesake is.”

Ezra’s brain processed all the words and understood that Josiah’s demon had him, bent on some type of retribution. He worked on his story as the men dismounted.

Dodson looked at the men he hired to find Sanchez. “So which smart guy decided to take it upon himself to punish this moron?”

Jerrick, thinking that he’d been complimented stepped forward and said, “Me, it was me.”

Dodson turned and looked at Jerrick, “Oh, really.” He took his gun from its holster and shot him between the eyes. He looked at the rest of the men, “Unless I request directly that you exact punishment, no one touches any captive until I do. Is that understood?” He received nods from every man there.

He turned his attention to Ezra. His man had Ezra awake. “So, Mr. Pretending To Be Josiah Sanchez. Want to tell me who you are?”

The man below Ezra jabbed him in the back, “Answer him.”

“My name is Josiah Sanchez.” Ezra’s voice was quite raspy.

“Hit’em.” Dodson told his man.

His man took his rifle and used the butt to smack Ezra across the chest. A little oof was all the gambler let himself release.

Dodson nodded his head, telling to hit again. His complied, hitting Ezra twice as hard with his rifle butt. Dodson could hear the rib crack and smiled. “Once again, who are you?”

Even though pain lanced his body and it hurt to breathe, Ezra smiled, “Ask anyone, I am Josiah Sanchez.”

Dodson was pissed, he moved his horse over, took out his own rifle and smashed it against the already broken rib, hearing at least another one brake. Ezra gasped for air as he lost consciousness.

The cowboy thug spit in a tin cup then poured some water in it, then threw it up at the face of the unconscious man. The cold water caused Ezra to stir, then moan.

Dodson rode close again and pulled Ezra’s head up by his hair and yelled in his ear, “Now let’s cut the horse shit and tell me who in the hell you are and why are you using his name.?”

Ezra licked his lips, trying to put some moisture there. “I met the man in Fort Laramie, as he was traveling in the opposite direction as I, I figured that using his name would be harmless enough. Obviously I was mistaken.” Ezra’s arms were numb and any movement brought pain so he tried to remain motionless.

Dodson thought on this information, it seemed believable as the man had endured a lot of pain before giving it up. “So, what’s your real name?”

“Tanner, Vin Tanner.” The gambler figured they would most likely kill him and at least his death could benefit someone.

One of Dodson’s personal men spoke up, “Hey, I heard that name. Bounty on his head.”

“That so,” Dodson smiled. This now made sense.

“I am innocent,” the conman proclaimed.

“That’s what they all say,” one of the men snickered.

“Take him out to my place, leave him tired up in the barn. We’ll go into town in the morning and check on this bounty.” Dodson’s grin was malevolent.

One of the men let the rope down, but did not untie the wrists of their bounty. He looped the rope on the saddle horn and dragged Ezra behind them as they headed for Dodson’s place. They left the body of the dead man for the vultures. Fortunately for Ezra, he was unconscious before he hit the ground. When they arrived at the ranch, Ezra was thrown into the barn. Hands tied and no water.

\-----

Buck and JD came out of the hotel, Buck told the group, but looked at Chris. “He was registered here. Didn’t come back last night. Held the room cause it was paid for.”

“Chaucer’s not in the livery. Hand said Mr. Sanchez left early yesterday morning.” Vin shared.

“Damm him, ran out on Josiah.” Nathan all but spit as he spoke.

“Don’t think so, Nathan. Don’t feel like it.” Vin said with conviction on believing his gut.

“Buck and I ‘ll go over to the jail, find out about Josiah and maybe he knows something.” Chris told the others. “Meet you in the saloon.” Vin, JD and Nathan nodded as Buck and Chris walked off in the direction of the sheriff’s office.

As they entered the jail, they saw Josiah sitting across from the sheriff, not in a cell.

“Chris, good to see you.” He turned to the sheriff. “I’ll stop by later. Thank you.” Josiah put out his hand.

The sheriff accepted it and he said, “Your friend did all the work, he saved Baxter’s life, along with yours. Give him my regards.”

Josiah turned and left with Buck and Chris. They went straight to the saloon and joined JD, Vin and Nathan already seated together. Josiah looked at the barmaid that had come in to clear him. He smiled and said, “Water.” She smiled in return.

All the others ordered beer when she brought the water over. Chris looked puzzled and asked Josiah, “What happened, and where in the hell is Ezra?”

Josiah was disappointed that they didn’t know where Ezra was. Josiah explained how he got into jail, briefly on the name exchange, and fully on Ezra’s efforts to free him. “Sheriff thought at first that it was just an attempt on my friend’s part to free me. But Ezra was like a dog with a bone, wouldn’t let it go. Finally found a witness that came forward and told all of what happened. I agreed to stay in jail yesterday, to allow the doctor to continue to believe that no one suspected him. Sheriff caught him this morning, right before he finished the guy off. Which I would have been blamed for, except for Ezra.” Josiah paused, the added in a serious voice, “I’m real worried, he never missed a meal for me and I haven’t seen him since night before last.”

“Still think he just took off.” Nathan said.

A chorus of four no’s rang out. With Josiah’s definitive, “absolutely not.”

Chris didn’t voice an opinion either way. Just said, “Let’s ask around town today, maybe he talked to someone.”

\--------

By mid morning Ezra was in more pain than he could remember for a long time. He wished that they had just finished him off last night. At that moment, he really wished he was Vin Tanner. For if he were Vin, he knew the others would be looking for him. Ezra now figured he would just die here and the others would just assume he ran out. He was glad that Chaucer got away. He’d go back to Four Corners. He knew Vin and JD would take care of him. They all liked his horse. Pondering how he could be jealous of a horse was his last thought before the blackness claimed him.

\-------

They didn’t find anything on Ezra, and Chris wanted to head back. Leaving Vin outside the sheriff’s office, Chris, Josiah and JD went in to ask the sheriff to let them know if he should hear any information on their friend.

Just as they were about to leave, two men burst in the door and proclaimed, “We got Vin Tanner strung up outside of town. Hear tell, there’s a bounty on the man. We’re here to collect. How much?”

Sheriff walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a bunch of posters. “Here you are, go through them.” Handing the two men a stack of some three hundred posters.

Chris Larabee had frozen in place at the utterance of Vin’s name. He knew he had just left him outside, not enough time to get him and string him up outside of town. But he moved enough so he could see for himself that Vin still stood outside the door. He was visibly relieved.

JD’s eyes had flown open wide on hearing Vin’s name, but before he could utter a word, Josiah moved close to the Kid. He silenced him with a shake of his head.

The three men thanked the sheriff and stepped out of the office. Just as Josiah was to step around the corner of the building he saw Dodson across the street by the saloon.

“Oh, hell and damnation.” Josiah was mortified.

Vin noticed and asked, “What’s wrong Josiah?”

“This is my fault.” With head bent Josiah went away from the saloon. The others followed as he headed for the alley.

Josiah’s face turned whiter as they walked. Vin spun him around, “What’s your fault, what’s wrong.” Vin was a bloodhound on a scent.

“That demon, the one I mentioned earlier, must have taken Ezra, thinking he was me. For retribution. For killing his brother. My fault.” Josiah was in pain.

Vin was the one to blanch next. He held on to a pillar as he realized what Ezra had done. “The fella that knew Josiah, knew Ezra wasn’t him, so he musta tol them he was me. Get the bounty off me. Oh, hell.” Vin’s voice was struggling for composure.

Buck and JD agreed, sounded just like something Ezra would do.

“Hah, Ezra’s not that unselfish.” Nathan just couldn’t take anymore of saint Ezra.

“Nathan, where have you and Chris been the last year. He has gone through several changes. He has done many unselfish things. You both don’t see the man now, you both hold the image of our first time together, two years ago. You accept JD’s changes more than you’ve ever done for Ezra.” Josiah was livid. The man had just saved his life, now his life was in peril due to him and they were two doubting Thomas’, making everything harder.

“Josiah’s right.” Vin stepped next to Josiah.

“Well, I’m with them. I’ve always trusted Ezra.” JD chimed in.

“I’m with them, pard.” Buck said as he hooked an arm around JD’s shoulder.

Chris looked at four men and silently agreed with them, this time. Ezra didn’t run out and had helped Josiah. “We’ll follow those guys that asked about the bounty. Vin’ll go first, the rest of us will keep him in sight. I’ll send a message home so no one gets concerned and sends something to the Judge.”

They scattered into small groups, all keeping the sheriff’s office in sight. Chris went to the telegraph office. He sent a message to Mary Travis, as she would be the most likely one to worry the Judge.

Chris was surprised that as he turned to leave the operator said, “Oh, Mr. Larabee, wait please. Let me see…..yes, right here, I have a telegram for you.” He handed the folded piece of paper to the man with a forbidding stare.

Chris opened it up and thought, oh shit, to himself.

*Ezra’s horse returned without him STOP Had been running hard for a long way STOP Mary*

Chris walked to Josiah and Vin and showed them the telegram. Vin’s only comment, “The feelin jus keeps getting worse.”

“JD and Buck took all our horses out around back.” Josiah said as he watched the door.

They only had to wait a half hour before the two came out of the jail all excited. They headed straight for Dodson, talking at him before they reached him. “Five hundred dollars for him. Dead or alive. He’s cut his hair, but it’s the same fellow.”

Dodson smiled and pointed his head toward home. The men rode off.

Vin let them pass, and them get just far enough away, before he started following them. Before he was out of sight, the other five were on his trail.

Josiah was feeling downright awful. He had told Ezra he had nothing to be concerned with. He caused the gambler to let his guard down and he was taken. If he dies, this would be the toughest one to endure, the loss of this soul. He listened to his own words to Chris and Nathan and realized that he too, was guilty of omission. He has not let the conman know that he was thought of as more than his occupation. If he lives, I swear, I will let him know, that he is held in value.

They kept Vin in sight as they rode west out of town. They’d halt each time that Vin would. Dodson’s group were riding steadily but not as though they were being followed. When Vin stopped, the five stopped, but then Vin pulled out his scope and motioned to them quickly. Josiah rode ahead hurrying to catch up with Vin. He handed Josiah the scope. Josiah’s whole person sank in the saddle. He handed the scope back to Vin and Vin continued on Dodson’s tail.

Josiah remained bent over in the saddle, waiting for the others to catch up. As soon as he was close enough, JD yelled out, “What is it Josiah?”

Josiah pointed out to where both he and Vin had looked, “Body.”

No one said a thing, just rode out silently, hoping, but not believing, that it wasn’t Ezra.

Nathan was off his horse and hurried to turn the body, “It’s not him.” Looking up at the other four, “It’s not Ezra. He’s been here, bits of his clothes are all around.” He bent to look at the whip still clenched in the hand of the dead man. “There’s blood on the whip, and some of Ezra’s red jacket.”

That announcement was met with a wall of helpless silence.

Nathan looked to Chris, “What shall we do with the body.”

“Leave it,” Chris’ voice was thick with disgust. He turned his horse and headed back on Vin’s trail.

\-----

Vin never lost sight of the men, his gut tight in fear, afraid that body back there was Ezra. He’d kill these bastards with his hands if it was. He’d learned a few things about painful deaths from the Kiowa.

When Dodson and his men crossed the property line into his holding, Vin held back and waited out of sight for the others to show. It was afternoon and he wanted to hit them with good daylight.

Vin had his scope out when the five men joined him. He didn’t turn, just waited for news on the body. “It wasn’t him, Vin.” Josiah’s baritone voice lacked its usual timber.

A quick nod was Vin’s only acknowledgment. But both Chris and Josiah saw him release the breath he’d been holding.

“They’re four out buildings and the homestead. He’s most likely in the out buildings.” Vin pointed as he spoke.

Six men rode on to Dodson’s property, determined to find Ezra, praying he was still alive. As they neared the house, Dodson’s men emerged from three of the buildings. Vin pointed to the two barns that no one emerged from and he and JD headed for them. The other four waited, guns drawn, for the owner to emerge.

JD went to one, Vin the other. Vin opened the door and was about to check through the hay bales when he heard JD’s yell.

“He’s here, oh shit.” JD knelt beside Ezra’s body. He was sprawled in an awkward angle, directly in the sun. He had shallow, labored breathing. “He’s breathing,” he called out as Vin entered the barn. Then as he touched the gambler’s face, he called over his shoulder, “Hey look Vin, he’ll be okay. He’s not even sweating.”

Vin swore, “Shit.” Then he ran toward the barn door and yelled as loud as he was capable of, “NATHAN!”

Nathan turned his horse and galloped to where Vin was.

Dodson looked at the three men, “You’re not thinking of running off with my bounty?” Derision thick in his voice. He moved his head and three of his men pulled their guns. Before Buck or Josiah could pull the trigger on their weapons, Chris had shot all three men’s guns out of their hands. The three men then trained their guns on the remaining five. All of whom kept their hands off their weapons.

Dodson stepped off the porch and bellowed, “Who in the hell do you think you are?” He looked closely at the men in their saddles. Then spit on the ground, “Sanchez, you killer,” and he reached for his gun. His other men did also, but Chris and Buck disarmed them before any got a shot off.

It was just Dodson and Sanchez. “You filthy sack of shit. You killed my brother and I’ll kill you now.”

Josiah said sadly, “Your father killed your brother, using my bullet. You don’t have to end up like him.”

“No, but you do.” Dodson drew his gun and Josiah shot him before as he finished pulling the trigger and Dodson’s shot went way wide.

Dodson looked at his bleeding arm, then drew a gun from the back of his waist and pointed it Josiah. Josiah looked at him pitifully as he shot him in the chest.

Chris looked to those left standing, “What was done to Vin Tanner?” The lethal venom in his look had the men falling over themselves to speak.

“The fella who whipped him is dead. He was horse dragged, and the boss there, rifle butted him in the ribs three times. Broke some ribs. He’s still alive.”

Chris looked to Buck and Josiah and they nodded to the silent command to secure these men and Chris headed to the barn and Ezra.

Inside the barn, Vin looked up at Nathan as he entered, “He’s hot, in the sun and not sweatin’, that’s bad, ain’t it.”

Nathan frowned, ‘yeah,’ he thought to himself, ‘real bad.’ “Last stage of dehydration.”

“Is he gonna die?” JD asked worriedly.

“Don’t know, JD.” Nathan said with fear in his voice. “First, we gotta get him outta here. Into some shade and he needs water.” He looked at his face, blood dried on his ear, lips puffy. He touched on the only part of his shoulder that didn’t have whip marks. “Ezra…..Ezra can you hear me?” Nathan called down to the man as he tapped him.

“No, I’m not Ezra. I’m Vin Tanner.” This was said with a shallow, raspy voice. He added, “I’m Vin Tanner. They’ll come for Vin Tanner.” The small, entreating voice said it knowingly.

Vin sucked his breath in, “Hell.”

Chris Larabee stood just inside the door. He momentarily closed his eyes at the forlorn quality of the voice, the loneliness.

Nathan looked down, then looked at Vin, “Vin, let’s carry him outside.”

As Vin grabbed his legs, Ezra let out a loud moan. “Just hang me now. I’m Tanner, you can get the five hundred dollars.” Then softly he mumbled, only Vin and Nathan heard, “Clear his name.”

Josiah walked in and gently lifted his body. Nathan held up his legs as they took him outside. Buck and Chris followed.

JD looked at Vin, his eyes held almost as much pain as Vin’s. “He thinks we wouldn’t come for him. God, Vin…..”

Vin put his hand on JD’s shoulder, “JD, we’re gonna have to tell him different.”

“That could be tough, he knew we didn’t come when we thought he was in jail.” JD shook his head sadly. He knew at the time, that it would hurt Ezra.

Vin looked out at Ezra lying under a tree. “Then, JD, we’ll just have to let him know that things change. We’ll be coming for him from now on.” Vin nodded his head once, as though he were talking to himself. They went to join the others.

Nathan was dribbling water into Ezra’s mouth very slowly, but he was having difficulty swallowing. Nathan then looked at the numerous injuries on the gambler’s body. “We have to get him in the house, into a tub, wash the cuts on his back before we can tape the broken ribs. We have to get his body temperature down right away. Or, we’ll lose him.”

Josiah’s expression was strickened at the thought of losing this man now, he gently picked up Ezra again and carried him slowly up to the house. Nathan and JD ran up ahead, scouting for what they needed. Nathan found the tub out back and JD started bringing water up from the well to fill the tub. Josiah and Vin removed Ezra’s clothes and laid him in the water. Vin bathed his face, Nathan mixed an herb mixture and Buck was hauling up more water, giving JD a rest.

They got his temperature down and began working on cleaning the lacerations. The gravel burns had little pebbles imbedded and the whip marks had dirt packed in them. They all heard the whimpers and moans of pain. They all heard him proclaim that he was Vin Tanner. They all heard his wish to be Vin Tanner and why.

After his back and chest were cleaned, Josiah brought Ezra into the house and laid him out on the bed. Nathan wrapped his ribs, hoping that would ease his breathing. The healer bandaged the deepest cuts. Then began on cleaning the gashes and cuts on his legs. Nathan could see that he had been whipped there as well. By the time they tended all the abuse inflicted on the gambler’s body, the sun had been down for several hours.

Buck and Chris put together enough grub for all to eat and had kept the coffee going all through the day. Buck watched his old friend smoke his cheroot pensively outside the Dodson house.

“Can’t beat yourself up on this pard.” Buck told his oldest friend.

“Hard to escape the fact that if I had acted on the telegram the way I woulda done if it had been about any of the others, he wouldn’t be in there like that.” The guilt weighed heavy on his voice.

“Can’t change it now. Just make a point to act sooner in the future. That’s all any of us can do. Try harder the next time.” Buck parted with his words of wisdom, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts in the dark.

\------

All Ezra knew was pain, he figured this must be hell. Evidently, Mr. Jackson had been right. He had been hell bound. Then he heard voices and assumed he was still in the clutches of his tormentors. He heard them call his name. “No, I’m Vin Tanner.”

A hand stroked his brow and a soft whisper in his ear startled him. “Does that mean I have to use a southern accent to be Ezra Standish?”

Vin! That sound like the real Vin Tanner. “Vin?” The hope in his voice got out before he covered it up.

“Yeah, Ez, It’s me.” Vin smiled slightly.

The mask in his voice slipped into place, “Mr. Tanner, it would not be wise to become Ezra Standish, Vin Tanner is a luckier man.” The conman drifted off to sleep, enjoying the continued stroking of his forehead.

The next time he awoke, Josiah was sitting beside him, “Mr. Sanchez, how nice to see you without bars across your face.”

“Thanks to you, Ezra,” Josiah said simply. “You save that man Baxter’s life, too.”

“Indeed.”

“Ezra, you were there for me. I will be there for you. And…thank you, my friend.” Josiah hoped he conveyed his sincerity.

Ezra tried to wave his hand at him, but he could seem to lift. His wrists were bandaged with rope burns.

JD exchanged places with Josiah, “Ezra, I’m gonna read to you, like you’ve done for me when I’ve been hurt.” He took out a dime store novel on Wild Bill Hickock. He thought he saw Ezra smile.

Josiah walked outside and approached Vin. The two men stood side by side for more than ten minutes before a word was spoken. Vin broke the silence. “Ezra pulled himself into the sunlight today.”

“What are you saying?” Josiah asked not understanding the cryptic manor of communication.

“Ezra knew what he was doing by pulling himself into the sunlight in the hot barn.” Vin said plainly.

Josiah grew thoughtful, “He tried to end it.”

“Yeah. He didn’t think we would come for him. That he was dying. He was alone. He really believed that Josiah. He believed that we wouldn’t come for him, but they’d come for me. How’d we all hurt him so bad?”

“Doing nothing.” At Vin’s puzzled face, “We have done nothing to lead him to believe otherwise. Something I intend change in the future.”

“I too, Josiah.” Vin said, Ezra’s thoughts, still making him said.

\----------

Nathan insisted that get Ezra into town. “We need to go to the bathhouse and wash all his cut again. We need real hot water. Didn’t use none before. He was already too hot then. But some could get real infected.”

“How do we get him there?” Buck asked.

Josiah said firmly, “I’ll carry him.”

Nathan told him, “He’ll get too heavy.”

“Don’t matter. This is my fault. Switching names. Won’t hurt me none to carry him.”

Chris looked at him and nodded. They made their way back to town slowly. Vin and Josiah went with Nathan to the bath house. Chris, Buck and JD went to the sheriff’s office to inform him of Dodson.

Nathan was trying to figure out how to work on the gambler’s back in the water. Vin volunteered, “I sit in there first, lay him on top of me. Then scrub his back. Did you give him more pain killer?”

“Can’t give him too much, his breathing is still too rough.” Nathan said as he mixed some herbs with the soap.

Vin used his knees to prop Ezra up enough so his ribs wouldn’t be compressed and he held his shoulders in such a way that the gambler could rest his head on Vin’s shoulders without too much weight on the injured chest. Vin held on to him for nearly two hours as Nathan worked methodically on all the lacerations. When Ezra would moan, Vin would whisper in his ear that he wasn’t alone.

Nathan stood back. “Done. Vin, do you think you could handle him for a bit longer? I want to put some infection drawing poultice on the severe cuts, but they need to stay on ‘till they dry. Could mean another forty five minutes.” Nathan looked at Vin sitting in the tub of now cool water.

“Yeah, just do it Nathan. I’ll just look all shriveled up.” Vin grinned as he said the last part.

Nathan applied the herbs and then left with Josiah to find the room they were going to use for the next few days.

A short while after Nathan had left, Ezra tried to roll over. He was met with resistance and pain. His audible, “Ow, ahhhh,” was easy to understand.

“Ez,” Vin said softly in his ear, “Hold still, you’re hurt bad and were letting some medicine stuff dry on your back.”

“And you’re holding me in a tub, why?” Puzzlement flavored his weak voice.

“Your ribs are broke and your back is purtty raw.” Vin told him gently.

“How….you found…..where…?” Ezra couldn’t ask what he was curious about.

“They came into town to find out about the bounty and we followed them back.” Vin explained.

“Came…only cause of Josiah.” His voice breaking with the difficulty in breathing. “Chris never asked ‘bout me….only cared cause of ….’siah.” Vin thought his voice broke on the mental pain this time.

Disappointment tinged Vin’s voice, cause he wasn’t going to lie to the conman, he’d be able to tell anyway. “Yeah, we all think you’re so independent, that you can handle anything. And ya probably can, but we forgot we’re a team. I won’t ever forget from now on. Ya have my word, Ezra. I will always come for you. Ya won’t have to ask, I’ll just know.”

Ezra tried to lift up, “No need, ….Mr. Tanner…the words don’t…”

Vin cut him off. “Ezra, listen to my voice. Hear if I’m lyin, I ain’t promising for nobody but me, you’ve got my word as a Tanner, I will always come for you. Ya won’t have to ask, even if yer too stubborn to ask. I’ll still be there. Believe that, Ez. I don’t make promises lightly.”

The gambler stayed still as a rabbit hoping not to be noticed, as he absorbed the meaning of what Vin said. His voice wasn’t lying. And he’d made a promise as a Tanner, the conman knew what that meant to Vin. He shuddered, trying to contain the emotion that threatened momentarily to show itself.

The tracker could tell that conman was trying to believe, “Believe, Ezra. You can.” Vin squeezed one shoulder gently, that’s all he could do in the position he was in.

Vin felt the nod on his shoulder as the gambler drifted off to sleep. Vin smiled to himself.

\-------

Nathan had brought Josiah back with him and he carried the sleeping man up to the room they had in the hotel. Nathan bandaged the chest and back and redid the ribs before they laid him down. “If we can avoid infection, he should make it.”

Josiah looked up worriedly, “He could still die?”

“After the dehydration, his body doesn’t have the stamina to fight a severe infection. He’s already got a fever. I just want to control it. We’re gonna have to watch over him for the next few days.” Nathan looked as tired as he felt.

“Go get some food and rest, I’ll stay here with him. We’ll talk with the others later on a schedule.” Josiah shooed him out of the room. Josiah sat and watched and prayed over the gambler.

Throughout the day each of the other men checked on Ezra, Vin and JD staying for long periods. JD helped Ezra sip some soup and told him it was payback for the time he’d done it for him. The two smiled at each other, JD not having to voice his concern and care for his friend. It was all resting in his eyes, easy for any to read.

The gambler escaped with only a mild infection and in ten days, they were all ready for the journey back. Before they left, Chris brought his horse along side Ezra’s borrowed mount. “Ezra, I’m sorry that I didn’t respond to your first notice. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Ezra nodded to Chris, but he said under his breath as he moved away, “That’s only ‘till the next time you’re not sure about me, Mr. Larabee.” But then Ezra turned and met the gazes of Vin, Josiah and JD and he knew that he had forged the inroads to friendship with these men and smiled to himself as he headed for home.

 

fini


End file.
